


It's You or It's No One

by JasnNCarly



Series: Jon Moxley (Dean Ambrose) & You [59]
Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Tumblr, greygirlmoxley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2020-06-03 05:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19457434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Jon has a change of heart.





	It's You or It's No One

You are packing up, sweaty from the cycling class you had just run, and relief washes over you – that was the last class of the night.

“You still allowing people to sign up for private sessions?”

When you hear his voice, you involuntarily shiver. That sensation should’ve been cured by now; he left in February. It was the middle of July. 

You turn, dabbing your neck with your gym towel, “I own the place now. I leave private sessions to the newbies. Feel free to sign up at the front desk on your way out.”

Jon shakes a finger at you, continuing to approach, “That’s funny.”

“It’s also true.”

“So, can I even get a hello or…”

“I don’t do pleasantries with guys I used to sleep with.”

“That seems like exactly who you should talk to,” He waits for you to look at him, zipping up your jacket and pulling your bag around you, “Especially when the sex was fuckin’ amazing.”

You pass him, heading for the door, “That’s funny to you, isn’t it? Make fun of the girl you hurt. Fuckin’ hilarious!”

“It’s over.” Jon waits to hear the door slam behind you; when it doesn’t, he continues, “I tried to make it work, but I kept wanting to talk to you. I even called her (Y/N)…so here I am. Begging you to forgive the asshole who left you.”

You want to tell him a million different things, looking over your shoulder to see how honest he is; you say nothing, opening the door and exiting as though he had said nothing at all.


End file.
